


Diez para las diez

by KellenHakuen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se necesitaron tres encuentros para volverse dos seres inherentes. El primero, sería en un café para dibujarlo. El segundo, sería en la calle para conocerlo y el tercero, sería para invitarlo a almorzar. Sólo tres encuentros se necesitaron para estar juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez para las diez

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Me fascina la idea de un pintor y un músico de saxofón. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Gotas traslucidas resbalaban estrepitosamente sobre la piel, el sonido de la radio llegaba aún a pesar de la puerta cerrada y peleaba por cubrir el sonido ensordecido de la regadera. Adentro, entre azulejos blancos y una cortina amarilla, Keiji maniobraba para cerrar la llave de agua caliente y cubrirse con la toalla aterciopelada, sentenciando así, sus acciones en una monotonía de una noche de miércoles. Estaba agotado, sólo cenaría algo ligero e iría a los acogedores brazos de su cama, pensó cuándo cerraba el umbral del baño y se sumergía en las oscuras entrañas de su habitación.

No fue mucho tiempo lo que le llevó cambiarse, ropa cómoda y una franela frotándose con su abundante cabello oscuro, terminándose de secar a la par que sus pies trazaban un camino a la cocina, colocando el agua en un recipiente y a temperatura media, cambió la ruta para aprehender de la lacena una taza y abrir la lata de cafeína nueva.

La radio habló, de improvisto, anunciado la hora y dejándolo con una sensación extraña.

«Son las seis con veinte minutos»

Tenía tiempo libre ya que la noche se hacía larga cómo su única compañera, quizá, debería pasar el rato haciendo algo productivo. A pesar de su cansancio que anteriormente le sentenciaba a dormir, optó por seguir sus caprichos cuándo revolvió el azúcar con el soluble del café en el agua.

Y sin pensarlo, las ominosas ganas de pintar le habían arrebatado toda expresión cansada que pudo demacrar sus sentidos, se deslizó inconsciente por el azulejo de su apartamento hasta llegar a su estudio dónde los lienzos a medio terminar yacían apoyados sobre el caballete y la oscuridad.

Adentro sobre la habitación que ahora estaba cegada en luz, dejo su café caliente sobre la plataforma del inmueble, se sentó sobre el banquillo, arrastrándolo y haciendo un sonido chirriante contra la madera, sus manos se estiraron hacia la mesa de pintura dónde pudo coger la paleta marrón y un pincel asiduo, con los pelos de éste ahogándose en el aceite y el agua con presión.

¿Qué pintaría para esta ocasión?

Quizá una noche fría en una ciudad solitaria y domeñada por los apartamentos escasos de luz.

«Diez para las siete»

El primer trazo se había matizado de negro sobre el lienzo, pequeñas rayitas se hacían de forma constante y vapuleando alegres sobre la tela con un Akaashi totalmente abstraído, esmerado en adquirir una forma entre el olor a pintura y el sonido de la ventana peleándose con el viento. El café amargo adquirió un sabor apático y Keiji notó que aquella abstracta figura comenzaba a tornarse en algo, más bien, en alguien.

«Diez para las ocho»

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo con una expresión severa, las horas perdían su sentido y su voz, cambiándose lentamente a una dirección domeñada en paciencia, un don del que Akaashi se sentía afortunado de poseer. La fina ceja se curveó hacia arriba y los labios se tensaron pellizcándose un trocito de su labio inferior, ese color no quedaba, ¿debería esclarecerlo un poco con el gris?

Gris y negro, ambos tonos combatiéndose en una cabellera que formase lánguidas y puntiagudas, también añadiría un color pardo en dos esferas que brillasen con enjundia, ah, y una sonrisa, lo que más le gustaría sería esa sonrisa alegre y procelosa que detecta la atención de cualquiera. Una ametralladora que siempre está lista para el ataque y espera ansiosa para lastimarte.

«Cuarto para la diez»

No puede evitar sentirse repleto, lleno y con una sensación de bombones que ahora mismo se revolvía con sus entrañas. Los vestigios eran efímeros, pequeños y sin valor, pero se insuflaban valientes en su consciencia con unos sentimientos que volvían sin rendirse, como si quisieran volver a darle un sabor a su solitaria vida.

Una vida para la que Akaashi pensaba no se siente preparado. El compromiso de amar a alguien le extraña, más si se trataba de una tormenta que no podría llevarle el paso. Una tormenta que podría dejarle lacerado.

Su sonrisa es cómo la tormenta.

Salvaje, tenaz e impulsiva.

Demonios, no podía olvidarla.

Sus recuerdos seguían frescos, son tan necios a recordarlo cómo él lo es a olvidarse.

Fue un sábado de invierno, el viento helaba el alma y los copos se deslizaban sobre el aire cómo centellas bailarinas e inocentes. Había perdido el autobús de regreso a casa y no existían posibilidades para volver hasta las próximas horas, frustrado, premeditó su situación: estaba frio, las banquetas estaban solitarias y no había algo más en su abrigo que el boleto de la estación y unos cuantos billetes en el bolsillo. Lo mejor sería llamar a Komi y pedirle que le dé alojo hasta el día siguiente.

En medio de una caminata diurna y calles aglomeradas en nieve quiso probar un café, dónde ahí lo vio por primera vez; Los colores dorados en su mirada se habían mezclado con el ambiente y resaltaban fuertes entre la monotonía del lugar y la leve música de Jazz.

Aún podía recordar el sabor amargo y el escozor que le dejo la taza en la boca, los panecillos calientes que al toque de sus guantes calentaban la tela y cómo olvidarse de las mesas añejas dónde se había sentado, un lugar anticuado, pero a Keiji le terminó por fascinar.

Estrecho, su primer pensamiento cuándo traspasó el arco de madera y fue recibido por la sonrisa cálida de una mesera.

«Bienvenido. En un minuto lo atendemos, ¿Puedo ir buscando alguna mesa disponible?»

«Claro.»

Entonces, se vio envuelto entre las charlas procelosas de los clientes y el calor del recinto que le incitó a quitarse su abrigo. Caminó con elegancia, dando escrutinios y buscando alguna mesa vacía, encontrándola en la esquina a lado de la ventana y un paisaje que dio directo a la calle de la que tanto estaba reculando.

«Esplendido»

Pensó y recibió el menú de la mesera con una disculpa porque tardaría en cumplir a tiempo con su orden. A Akaashi no le importó, no es como si quisiera volver a salir con este embrutecido frío y sin nada monetario en lo cual pudiera apoyarse. Los minutos trascurrieron con más fuerza de lo contrario que el azabache hubiese esperado a su favor. Sólo pudo pasar el tiempo probando los panecillos y echando una que otra mirada al reloj de fondo junto a su taza caliente que exclamaba ligeras cortinas de humo, el tiempo pasaba, migrando de media hora a cuarto para la diez.

«Cuarto para la diez»

Y ahí inició la hora de su sentencia, con un verdugo que no se esperó y traía consigo un viejo saxofón. La primera impresión que a Akaashi le regaló era: Ruidoso y ridículo, especialmente en los instantes que en vez de preparar el instrumento cómo sus demás compañeros, él se la pasaba pavoneándose de que escucharían la mejor canción de todas. El morocho no le creyó, pero decidió prestarle atención a tanto alardeo que soltaba el chico misterioso.

Se quedó estático sobre la silla en vez de irse, mala elección. En un instante, vio que los labios se posaron sobre la boquilla y el soplido grave del pabellón lo dejaron maravillado, no sabía si era por el ritmo acompasado que poco a poco llegaba a tonarse en melodías seductoras o era la misma maestría en lo que esos dedos agiles producían la confianza.

Nunca se dio enterado, sólo sabía que lento y sin prisa, los minutos llegaron a perder el valor que le regaló de antaño, las personas estaban más lejanas que nuca y los panecillos sabían muy dulces a lado de un café enfriado.

El sábado faltando diez para la diez

Akaashi, tal vez, se enamoró del sonido del saxofón y los aplausos del eufórico público.

«Cuarto para la diez»

Alineó ligeramente sus labios, el minutero había descendido varias veces molesto. El morocho suspiró al ver que él se había destruido en la calma de su habitación y quedo atrapado entre el laberinto de los recuerdos, vestigios de un instante, de una charla con ese extraño inquilino.

«¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo estás?»

Volvían de nuevo.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Excelente que hayas disfrutado de mi música!»

Diminutos fragmentos de una noche cálida entre el saxofón y el invierno.

«¿Necesitas un celular? ¡Yo puedo prestarte uno!»

No se cansaban de molestarlo, de enamorarlo.

«Espero volverte a ver de nuevo por aquí, extraño»

Culminó su trabajo, dejando caer la mano con pereza hasta que colgara en el aire, pero, en el momento que sus ojos se enfocaron en su producto artístico de combinaciones y colores, se sentía extraño, cansado y completado. Apretó nuevamente el mango en sus dedos, adquiriendo un matiz pálido por aquella fuerza ahincada.

Mierda.

El miércoles, faltando diez para la diez.

Entre retratos de oleo el pintor Akaashi Keiji terminó por ilustrar al extraño inquilino de sus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí, continuará ...
> 
> -Voz del narrador de Pokemon-


End file.
